


Cold Light [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: ITPE, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cold Light by Novembersmith, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "Parker," Nathan says in greeting as she comes up beside him, shoving her hair behind her ears and squinting down at the rocks by the pier. They've got the floodlights on, silhouetting the scene in long, deep shadows.<br/>"What have we got?" she asks, no-nonsense and on point, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Light [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141727) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 
  * Inspired by [Cold Light, by novembersmith [cover]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253387) by [Elizabeth Perry (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry). 



**Title** : Cold Light  
**Author** : novembersmith  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Haven  
**Character** : Audrey/Nathan/Duke  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : graphic depictions of violence (author chose not to use archive warnings)  
**Summary** : "Parker," Nathan says in greeting as she comes up beside him, shoving her hair behind her ears and squinting down at the rocks by the pier. They've got the floodlights on, silhouetting the scene in long, deep shadows.  
"What have we got?" she asks, no-nonsense and on point, as always.  
"You're going to love this," he assures her, and she cocks an eyebrow at him, clearly intrigued. "Go on. What weird mythological creature haven't we covered yet?"  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/141727)  
**Length** 3:38:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Cold%20Light%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3.zip), [audiobook w/cover by watersword](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Cold%20Light.m4b.zip)


End file.
